Forget Me Not...
by Katt006
Summary: (Heero X Relena) Relena begins to miss all the friends she had grown so close to during the war, unknown to her the one she longs for the most is watching her from the shadows.


FORGET ME NOT2

Just a lil song fic with Heero and Relena, if you don't like straight couples then don't read! (Based shortly after Endless Waltz.) Please R/R, I luv hearing from viewers ^.~ 

Forget me not…

Author: Katt006

Song used: **Bury my lovely** by **October project**

Relena sat at the dresser within her personal quarters. Another seemingly endless day had finally drawn to a close, filled with continuous meetings and visits from the colony's peacekeeping ministers. The tired young woman had returned to her room for the night, happy to have finally won a chance for solitude. So much had happened over the past year, the war between the colonies and Earth, the discovery of her real identity and the acceptance of her new role as Peace Minister.

She stared blankly into the eyes of the girl sitting before her in the mirror. The girl who was, till recently, so oblivious to the hardships of society that her largest concerns of that time were the plans her father had arranged for her birthday. It seemed so long ago…now sat the reflection of a tired and worn out young woman who looked as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

She picked up a brush and began to comb through her hair, silently contemplating the past year… The war raged, lives lost, lies told, manipulated humans who were bread into battle, their own lives never being their own…

Cover the Mirror

Hide in your dreams

Forget what they told you

Forget what it means…

Her eyes averted from the figure before her and to a picture sitting on the glazed wooden surface of the dresser. It was a photo taken so long ago that she couldn't exactly remember when, containing all of her friends and loved ones that lent her so much strength through her battles for peace, which she would never have been able to accomplish without them. Her lips began to curl upwards in amusement as she noted the displeased looks on a select few of the Gundam pilot's faces… wondering how on Earth they had all stood still and so close long enough to take the snap-shot without killing each other. 

A picture worth a thousand lies

The memory and the mirror

Nothing but what came before

Nothing but a closing door…

Relena scanned her eyes over the people in the photo, feeling tears beginning to well up. _'Will I ever see them again?'_ She thought a little sadly. The war held some of the worst memories in her life… but at the same time, some of the happiest…

A picture worth a thousand lies

A thousand words

A thousand lies…

She settled her eyes on one of the unhappy looking Gundam pilots. _'When will we meet again…Heero?'_ She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, reminiscing on the last time they saw each other.

---

She had just finished a long and monotonous meeting, and from both the mental and physical effort from the five hour congregation, was returning to her chamber for an early night. Walking briskly with her head down, she turned the corner leading into her hall and collided with someone walking just a fast in the opposite direction.

"Heero?" Relena choked in surprise. Looking up into his cold Persian-blue eyes. "I thought you were getting ready to leave?"

Heero nodded.

"Oh…well I guess this is goodbye then…"

He nodded again.

Relena looked somewhat disappointed and to stop it from showing, looked back down at the floor. 

The two stood in silence for several moments before Heero thought he should elaborate. Taking her by the shoulders he buried his eyes deep into hers, softening them as he did so.

"Relena, you have an important and very influencing role to play here now, there is no need for a Gundam pilot, a warrior like me in a place of peace such as this. You have to move on and live your new life. We should just forget about each other and begin our new lives. In the New World we both helped to create."

Relena felt her eyes glaze up, realising the truth in his words. "But…" Her words were cut off as Heero moved closer and brushed his lips swiftly and softly over hers. "I'll still be protecting you though, it's my mission as a soldier… always." And with that he smiled warmly and vanished around the corner… forever?

Relena never attempted to follow. This was his wish and this was their fate.

---

Bury mu lovely

Hide in your room

Bury my lovely

Forget me soon.

Forget me

Forget me now

Forget me not…

Was she left all alone now? He said that he was protecting her. When? Where? She got up and walked over to her bed. Picking up the hand-stitched teddy bear and encircling it in her arms. "I can't forget you Heero," she said to the stuffed toy, "when you gave me so much strength…"

How long had it been? Six months? More? She couldn't remember, life had grown so busy and complicated. Feeling the need to, she began to cry silently, hugging the bear closer to her chest for comfort. Knowing that a good percentage of the future and peace of the Earth and Colonies rested on her.

Cover the madness

Cover the fear

No one will ever

Know you were here…

Unknown to her, deep blue eyes rested upon her from outside in the night, silently lending her strength as she lowered herself onto her bed, now weeping quietly into her pillow.

A figure in the hallway light

Returning like a ghost

Something that was left behind

Something in a child's mind…

Relena lay there for a long time, hoping nobody interrupted her. Feeling guilty for the weakness of showing her emotions. She had to be strong, for the sake of everybody… she sniffled a few times and wiped away her tears before drifting into sleep with this thought.

A figure stepped out from the shadows outside and into the light that blazed from Relena's lamp, stretching onto the far-reaches of her balcony. Sliding open the door, the person stepped inside the woman's room and walked over to her dresser, bending to study the picture she had been looking at beforehand. 

A picture worth a thousand lies

A thousand words

A thousand lies…

Turning away from the photo, Heero walked over to Relena's bed and sat beside her sleeping form, brushing away stray hair from her face. "How could I forget you when you gave me so much to live for…" He bent and whispered into her ear. And there he sat for quite a while before tearing his eyes away and exiting through the balcony doors and out into the night once more.

Bury mu lovely

Hide in your room

Bury my lovely

Forget me soon.

Forget me

Forget me now

Forget me not…

A while later Relena awoke, shivering. She glanced over to where her balcony doors lay open, letting a cool and welcoming breeze into her room. Standing, she walked over to the doors to close them, stopping suddenly as she got there. At her feet lay a deep crimson rose, so very carefully stripped of its thorns.

Bury my lovely

Bury the lies

Bury me under

A thousand goodbyes…

Smiling, she stepped out onto the balcony and gazed up at the endless montage of stars. He would always be protecting her. She knew that now. 

Sitting upon a railing on the larger balcony below hers, was Heero. Looking up at Relena as she stared longingly into the night's sky, completely oblivious to his presence.

A shadow from another time

Is waiting in the night

Something happened long ago

Something that will not let go…

Relena smelt the rose and giggled lightly at its fresh fragrance. It was amazing, all the hidden encouragement and strength that a simple flower could bring… "Thank you Heero, I shall never forget you." She spoke into the night breeze. With that she let the flower drop, momentarily caught by the breeze, it floated onto the balcony beneath hers and into Heero's awaiting hand. Heero smiled softly at the flower, bringing it gently to his nose, using the flower's silent consolation. "And nor I you, Relena." And with that, leapt down into the rose covered courtyard and vanished into the night once more…forever?

Bury mu lovely

Hide in your room

Bury my lovely

Forget me soon.

Forget me

Forget me now

Forget me…not…

---END---

My first romance fic… well it was sorta romance, so go easy on me. ^.^ More of my GW fics will be posted at my website: [www.angelfire.com/gundam/terminal/index.html][1] and your GW fic submissions are also very welcome since I need more in my fanfiction section.

Ja' 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/terminal/index.html



End file.
